Misery
by takingnames15
Summary: Finn is in misery. Songfic.One shot.


**Finn realizes he wants Rachel back. Is she willing to give him another shot? Songfic. **

**AN: What's up. I felt like writing this all day! Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or "Misery" Ryan Murphy and Maroon 5 do.**

Finn is already in his seat when the bell rings. He was excited to preform today. The assignment was another one of Mr. Schue's "sing about what's going on in your life now" things, and Finn Hudson had the perfect song. Just three days ago, he'd decided the source of his problems. He still had feelings for Rachel. He told her the next day after school, hopeful to be forgiven for trying to stiff her. She said she did forgive him. He asked her out. She said no. He asked why. She gave him the I'm finding myself and focusing on my future career speech. He dejectedly walked back to his car and turned on the radio. He smiled to himself. This was perfect.

He snapped out of his thoughts when everyone else filed in. "Okay guys who wants to go first." Finn stood up quickly.

"That'd be me."

"Thanks for volunteering Finn." He walked down to the open floor then cued the band.

_Oh yeah_

He looked straight at Rachel as he sang the first three notes. She knew what he was singing already. Her face paled a bit.

_Oh yeah_

He'd always admired the way Adam Levine sang that beginning. It had a cool effect.

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send_

_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem_

_You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be_

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

It was scary how that part sounding so like his life. Rachel was so ridgid with her schedele and morals, and he had written more unfinished letters to her then he could count. She tried to get over Finn and forget about him. Finn didn't care that he was still cut up for their breakup, his cuts would heal faster uncovered. If she didn't sometimes accidently slip and make Finn think she still loved him, he'd try to move on instead of chasing after her. That's not how it worked though.

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

Three days ago he'd accepted he was miserable without her, and no one, not even his mom with cupcakes, could get him out of his funk. He caught up to her in the hallway and tried to tell her he still loved her. She didn't answer him, she walked away, not wanting to deal with Finn at the him. When she sang, his heart beated faster, without her voice, his heartbeat slowed too much to be comfortable.

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

Puck had been right when he'd told Finn he was to stuck on her. She had gotten him bad. Now he was gonna get her back, she would be his girlfriend again.

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine_

_The way it feels to be completely intertwined_

_Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know_

_It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show_

He never got the whole thing about the whole salty skin thing, but he knew it felt good when thier fingers were wrapped aroung each others. When she confused she still loved him. He was shocked. She's thought he didn't care, but in reality he didn't know. Then there was the fireworks ordeal. He'd never showed her he'd felt anything when he kissed her, but he didn't alright. Not fireworks, more like atomic bombs of pleasure.

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_

_And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_And now I'm gonna get you back_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken_

_You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun_

_I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you_

_I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam_

Her faith in him had been shaking when he dropped teh Santana bomb. He'd been wide awake for hours trying to think of a way to show her it meant nothing to him. He was so desprate to get her back now and he would, even if he had to chase her all the way to New York.

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?_

_Why do you do what you do to me yeah?_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?_

_I am in misery_

_And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_And now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_And now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_And now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

He was out of breath when he finished. Everyone clapped like crazy, except for Rachel. She stood up from her seat but didn't move. He looked straight into her eyes. Walked right towards her as kissed her smack on the lips. He grinned when she kissed back. "I'm not in misery, I got Rachel back and I'm so happy oh yeah!" he sang quietly. She grinned. Yep, he was smooth.

**Well? Did you like it? This song just reminds me a lot of Finchel, anyone else with me? Please review!**


End file.
